SwanQueen Week 2017, TeamMom
by WitchyLove14
Summary: A compilation of oneshots for the second installment of Swan Queen Week 2017. There will be 7 Chapters total, each one corresponding with the theme set for the day. Most stories are rated T. But due to some chapters being rated M, I have rated the entirety of the story as M to be safe.
1. The Other Mother

**Hello all, and welcome to the first day of Swan Queen week. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the concept, Swan Queen week happens twice a year and is a time where the fandom comes together to make contributions. These contributions are in the forms of fanfiction, artwork, gifsets, fanvids, etc. This installment, for 2017, is July 9-15.**

 **Be sure to _follow this story for updates_ , as each day I will be posting the story that coincides with the theme for that day. **

**Each chapter is an individual oneshot. These stories of mine do not coincide with each other and are not continuations of the previous chapter. They are individual oneshots, but still feel free to leave reviews! They are always appreciated.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Swan Queen Week Day 1: Sharing Another Child**

 **The Other Mother**

* * *

Emma sat outside the hospital room. A cup of coffee, its grey steam floating upward, rested in her hands. She stared down at the brown liquid, patiently waiting to hear any news. It had been a few hours since she was kicked out of the room when the doctors decided that they needed to take drastic measures.

She was trying to stay calm and not panic. She had given up pacing an hour ago. She glanced up and down the hall—eyes attempting to burn through the door and see on the other side.

She couldn't believe this is where she ended up. Months ago she would have never even considered this all being a possibility. But, as luck would have it, everything changed in her life.

Emma sighed to herself and leaned back in the chair and sat the coffee on the table next to the seat. She stretched—her white tank top riding up and exposing creamy skin as she reached to the ceiling. She rested her hands behind her head as the memory from a few months back swam to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

 _8 months ago…_

"Hey Regina, you here to get Henry?" Emma asked, confusion evident in her voice when she saw the Mayor standing in her doorway.

They had forgone a specific schedule and began letting Henry decide how he wanted to spend his time, unless they had something come up and needed to switch days. It wasn't unusual for them to stop over at each other's places and pick up the kid or inform each other that they needed to switch days.

"Actually, I need to speak with him…and you, Emma," Regina said with a soft smile.

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Okay, come on in." She stepped back, allowing the brunette to enter the room. "Henry, come down here!" she called from her spot in the doorway. She knew the kid would hear her in his room.

Regina moved toward the living room and took a seat on the loveseat, hands resting in her lap.

"Did something happen?" Emma asked, worry coating her voice.

Regina looked up and offered a bright smile, startling Emma. "Yes."

"O-okay. Not that I'm not happy to see you happy or anything but is everything okay?" Emma asked suspiciously as she took a seat across from the brunette. She gave her a once over, her eyes trailing across the brunette's features.

Her skin seemed to almost glow in the soft light of the room. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling in a way that made her stomach do flips, and she swallowed thickly in an attempt to push her sudden nervousness down.

She had started to acknowledge how she felt whenever Regina was around. They had gotten closer than before and she knew that she was falling for the brunette—an unrequited love.

Henry came down the stairs then. His eyes brightened when he saw his other mother and rounded the couch before sitting next to Emma.

"Hey, mom."

"Henry," Regina said with a bright smile that reached her eyes. "There is something very important that I need to tell you," she said before looking to Emma, "and you, dear."

Henry looked to his blonde mother, one eyebrow cocked in a gesture that was purely Regina.

"So, what is it? You're making me nervous," Emma said with a nervous chuckle.

"For the past few months I have been seeing a doctor—"

"Are you alright!?" Emma yelped, eyes wide.

Regina merely rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear. As I said, everything was fine." She shook her head. "As I was saying, I have been seeing a doctor for fertility treatments because I wanted to have a baby. Actually _have_ that experience of being pregnant. I managed to reverse the curse on myself and began treatment but I didn't want to say anything until I was certain…" she trailed off.

Emma's eyes were wide. "Regina…are you pregnant?"

Regina simply nodded as a few happy tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Henry asked in awe.

She nodded again.

Henry leapt from his seat and rushed to Regina's side, engulfing her in a tight hug. "This is awesome!" he exclaimed as he pulled back. "When did you find out?"

"Last month," Regina said with a laugh.

"And you just told us now?" Henry demanded.

"I wanted to wait and be sure that everything took and was okay with the baby. I just came from my check up, and so far everything looks good. So, you're going to be a big brother, Henry."

Henry couldn't stop smiling as he looked from his brunette mother to his other mother. "Ma, isn't this great!"

Emma seemed dumbfounded and remained silent.

Henry laughed before hugging Regina once more. "I'm going to start looking at baby names!" he said before dashing off upstairs to his computer.

"Are you alright, dear? You look as if I just told you the baby is yours."

"I…I don't know what to say, Regina." Emma smiled then. "I'm just…I'm really happy for you, you know?"

"Then why do you not seem to be?" Regina asked. Her voice was soft and Emma was aware of the sudden vulnerability the brunette was displaying to her.

"Regina, you can't go through this by yourself," Emma said seriously. "No one should have to. I'm excited and happy for you but I'm going to have to insist that I help out during the pregnancy, and after if you want."

"You want to co-parent this child with me?" Regina asked. Her eyes were wide with shock.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah I mean…we have Henry. He already floats between us and I'm not saying this baby is going to because it is 100% yours I just…I want to be there for you and help you. Like, whenever you get a bad craving for ice cream or some weird food, I want you to be able to call me and say so. I'll go out and get it for you…and if you want to go to mommy birthing classes I can go with you. I just…I just don't want you to be alone through it like I was."

Regina was speechless when Emma finished her monologue. She sat like stone in her seat, unable to even form a sentence.

"If you don't want me to at all—"

Emma was cut off by a body mass softly slamming into her. She let out an 'oomph' as Regina's body made contact with her own. Toned arms wrapped around her torso and held on in a tight embrace.

Emma snapped out of her brief stupor and returned the hug, holding tight to Regina as well.

"To be perfectly honest, I was terrified about doing this by myself," Regina said softly next to Emma's ear.

The blonde resisted the urge to moan and simply nodded.

"Thank you, Emma," Regina said sincerely as she pulled back and looked into green orbs.

"What are best friends for."

* * *

 _Present…_

Emma had been there through every painful pregnant moment. She went to all the doctor's appointments, birthing classes, and even read the books with Regina. She had gone shopping for baby clothes once they found out it was a little girl, painted the nursery in Regina's mansion, and bought all the necessities. She had gone out on many midnight runs for ice cream for Regina's cravings. She endured Regina's mood swings like a professional. She had been there through all the morning sickness spells, and toward the end of the pregnancy…she had temporarily moved into the mansion.

She figured she would still be living in the mansion for the first few months until Regina seemed okay to be on her own for the feedings, changings, etc.

The thought made her sad. She hadn't even met Regina's daughter yet…but it felt like it was her daughter to.

She rubbed her face in irritation—frustrated with herself that she had such intense feelings for the brunette.

Sure, she had always felt lust for Regina…but once they started to become something resembling friends—she fell hard. She had fallen for her long ago, but it still felt like she was falling more every day.

She looked down the hallway once more—worry ate at her stomach. No one had come through the doors yet.

Then they opened.

Emma was up in a second and rushed to Dr. Whale.

He put his hands up to stop the barrage of questions before they began. "She is fine, as is the baby." He smiled at the obvious relief on the Sheriff's face. "Regina and the baby are both recovering at the moment, but we are going to be moving Regina back to her original room. You can see her and the baby shortly."

"Thanks, Doc." Emma ran a hand through her hair.

"Ma! Is mom okay?" Henry asked, his voice panicked as he rushed up to the two adults.

Emma smiled. "She and your baby sister are fine, kid."

"I'll go fetch Regina," Dr. Whale said before departing.

"You scared me, Ma," Henry breathed out as they moved back down the hallway toward Regina's room.

"Why did I scare you?" Emma asked, not looking at her son. Instead, her eyes were focused on the double doors, waiting for Regina to emerge.

Henry smirked. He was aware that Emma was in love with Regina. After all, he was sixteen and had eyes. "You were crying while talking to Whale."

Emma's head whipped to look at him. "What?" She reached up and wiped her cheek, finding it slightly damp. _Huh._

The double doors opened and Dr. Whale and a few nurses pushed Regina's bed down the hallway. Emma smiled when she saw Regina's sleeping form and looked to Whale, silently asking permission if they could follow them in. When he nodded, she and Henry headed inside.

When the nurses left, Emma went to Dr. Whale, who was double checking Regina's vitals.

"So, what ended up needing done?" Emma asked quietly.

"We needed to give her a C-section. The baby wasn't positioned correctly and it was causing too much strain on both of them. They did good though. Regina should be waking soon from the sedative. Once she wakes up I can bring the little one in for you all to meet."

"Thanks," Emma said sincerely, her eyes looking to Regina when she heard the brunette groan.

"I'm going to take my leave. I don't want to get yelled at for knocking her out," Dr. Whale said with a wink and a chuckle.

Emma grinned before turning to look at the slowly awakening brunette.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Emma said softly as she pulled up a chair next to Regina's bed. Henry made his way over but stayed back, wanting to give his mom's a moment. He smirked before deciding to leave and get a candy bar.

"Ugh. Don't call me that," Regina groaned as her eyes fully opened, drawing a laugh from Emma.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Regina replied immediately. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized where she was. "Where is she, Emma?"

Emma smiled softly. "She's fine. Dr. Whale did the C-section and everything is fine. They're going to bring her in after you wake up more."

Regina visibly relaxed. "You haven't seen her yet?"

Emma shook her head before reaching out and taking Regina's hand. "Not yet."

Regina glanced down at their hands and she felt that familiar fluttering in her stomach. She looked up at Emma and smiled softly. "Thank you for being here."

"Anytime."

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked as she glanced around the room.

"I think he went to get food," Emma said with a chuckle.

A knock sounded from the door, drawing both women's eyes.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter, Regina?" Dr. Whale asked.

Regina carefully sat up in her bed with wide eyes. "Bring her to me."

Dr. Whale entered the room with a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. He walked over to the two women and gently placed the baby in Regina's arms. His eyes flickered to Emma, watching as her eyes were equally filled with wonder.

"I'll allow you three to get acquainted." With that, he left the room.

"Hi," Regina whispered. She took in her baby's soft features. The little tuffs of brown hair on her head and her tiny nose.

"She looks like a mini you," Emma said softly as she offered Regina a smile.

"She does," Regina replied, her voice catching in her throat.

"What're you going to name her?" Emma asked.

Regina looked to Emma and offered a shy smile. "Victoria."

Emma's eyes widened. "That…that was my suggestion. You mean you're choosing that name?"

Regina looked back at her baby. "You've been with me through this whole thing, Emma. I wanted her to have something from you…and where I come from…names are important." She didn't bother to look up, never seeing the look of love being directed her way.

"They brought her?" Henry asked as he re-entered the room. He came over to the bed, standing next to his blonde mother and looking down at his new baby sister. "She's so small."

Regina and Emma chuckled before Regina spoke, "did you want to hold her, Henry?" Henry nodded vigorously as Regina carefully placed the baby in his arms, "watch her head."

"Hey, sis," Henry whispered.

Emma smiled and looked over at Regina who was watching the interaction with tears in her eyes. She gave the brunette's hand a squeeze.

"Have you held her yet?" Henry asked Emma, not looking up from his sister.

"I have not," Emma chuckled.

Henry passed the baby to Emma and she carefully took her in her arms.

"Hey there," Emma whispered. She glanced up at Regina and felt her heart catch in her throat at the warmth radiating from the brunette. "This is your family."

* * *

 _2 months later_ …

"She is _finally_ asleep," Emma said with an exhausted sigh. She walked over to the couch where Regina resided and sat down. "I don't know why she can't just go down without a fight."

"She's a baby, Emma," Regina said with a chuckle.

"She's adorable but sometimes she acts like a demon spawn."

"Are you calling me the devil, dear?" Regina asked with amusement.

"Absolutely, Your Majesty."

Regina scoffed but smirked a moment later. Her features suddenly turned serious as she looked to Emma. She could feel her heart racing in her chest, and her palms suddenly felt sweaty…

"Emma, can we talk?" Regina asked nervously.

Emma looked to her with concern. "You know I was just joking about the demon comment, right?"

"Yes, dear," Regina said with a laugh. "I mean…we need to talk about something...about us."

"O-okay," Emma replied as she sat up and faced Regina. "Is everything okay? Do you want me to move back to my house? I totally can, I didn't mean to overstay my welcome or anything I just wanted to help you with Victoria and I—" she was unable to finish her sentence as a pair of lips stopped her.

Emma closed her eyes, immediately overcoming the shock of the moment and giving in to Regina's soft lips. They kissed slowly, enjoying the feeling of each other and in no hurry to rush anything.

Regina was the first to pull back. She noticed Emma's eyes were a darker shade of green now, and that her breathing was slightly uneven. "I've been wanting to do that for years."

"Why hadn't you?" Emma asked breathlessly. She glanced at the nearly nonexistent space between them. They were still so close.

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same."

"Regina," Emma said with a laugh. "I offered to raise a baby with you."

Regina blushed. "Yes but I thought you were just being nice."

Emma smiled as she reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "Regina…I love you. I have for a long time, and I would have never offered to be this involved in your and Victoria's lives if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that I wanted to be here forever."

Regina felt like the wind was knocked from her in that moment. Her breath returned a second later and she smiled brightly before closing the distance once more and capturing Emma's lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered breathlessly against Emma's mouth, before resuming the kiss.

A sudden cry from the baby monitor broke both women apart.

"Do you want me?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina replied immediately.

Emma laughed. "I meant, do you want me to check on her?"

"That's what I said."

"Oh, okay miss smart ass," Emma teased as she stood and began to exit the living room. "Don't act like you don't want this!" she called as she headed up the stairs to Victoria's room.

Regina chuckled as she watched her go. She tilted her head back and sighed, a soft smile playing on her lips.

" _Ah, Regina. You might want to come up here,_ " Emma's voice said over the monitor.

Regina immediately panicked and magicked herself into Victoria's room. She gasped when she saw her baby's toys floating in the air.

Victoria was gurgling as she made her toys fly around the room and her two mother's heads.

"Oh, dear," Regina muttered.

"Why does she have magic this early?" Emma asked seriously.

"I have absolutely no idea. She isn't a product of True Love…" Regina trailed off.

"Maybe it's because her mom is a powerful witch."

"That could be it," Regina muttered, watching as Victoria began to float as well.

"Okay, that's enough little lady. Floating your toys is one thing," Emma chided.

Suddenly, a stuffed unicorn hit her in the head and a loud laugh resounded from Regina. "I don't believe she likes being told what to do—something she must have picked up on already from her _other_ mother."

Emma picked up the unicorn and looked at Regina lovingly. "Other mother?" she asked softly.

Regina simply nodded before stepping close to Emma and kissing her softly. "Absolutely." She was about to kiss her again when another stuffed animal hit them in the heads.

This time it was a monkey.

"Okay, squirt," Emma said seriously as she walked over to Victoria. She carefully pulled the baby, from her floating position, into her arms. "You also need to stop throwing things. It isn't nice."

Another stuffed animal smacked into the back of Emma's head.

"Hey cut it out!"

Another toy.

"Why do you have so many toys?!"

Another.

"Okay seriously!"

Regina let out a loud laugh before walking over to the pair. "My precious girls." She leaned down and kissed Victoria on the forehead and then kissed Emma's cheek.

Another animal smacked the back of Emma's head.

"Why is it just me?!"


	2. I like when you defend me

**Day Two: MILF**

 **Rated M for language and sexual innuendos.**

 **As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged. If you haven't follow this story yet, be sure to do so for updates!**

* * *

"Hey, babe!" Emma called from their closet. She was currently trying to locate her dark blue button down shirt…unsuccessfully.

"Yes, dear?" she heard Regina call back from downstairs.

"Have you seen my dark blue button down?" Emma yelled as she tore through the racks of the walk-in closet.

"I borrowed it a few nights ago. It should be on your side!" came Regina's reply.

"Thanks, babe, that was helpful," she muttered under her breath. "Not like I haven't tore through my side of the—oh there it is." Emma pulled it from the rack and slipped it on. She began buttoning it up just as Regina entered the bedroom. "Henry head off with my parents?"

"He is already on his way with the Charmings," Regina replied as she approached her girlfriend. She stopped Emma's hands from finishing their journey and eyed the blonde. "And now I have you all to myself."

Emma grinned before leaning in and capturing Regina's lips in a searing kiss. She was thankful the brunette hadn't put her lipstick on just yet. She really didn't want to spend fifteen minutes in the bathroom trying to scrub the red color from her mouth—even though it would have been worth it.

"Date night is officially a go," Emma muttered against Regina's mouth. "And after we are finished with our meal and we come home…" she trailed off as she placed kisses down the side of Regina's neck.

"Mhmm," Regina encouraged, tilting her head to the side to give Emma more access.

"I am going to have my way with you," the blonde breathed in Regina's ear. She smirked as she felt her shiver slightly and lightly bit her earlobe.

Regina let out a moan and gently pushed Emma away from her. "You are not supposed to get me worked up _before_ our date."

"Only after?" Emma asked, playing dumb.

Regina rolled her eyes but smirked nonetheless. "You will be the death of me, Emma Swan." She turned and headed into the master bathroom to apply her lipstick.

"But what a way to go," Emma said dreamily. She heard Regina's scoff and lightly chuckled as she finished buttoning her shirt.

When they were both ready, they headed downstairs and exited the house, making their way to Regina's Benz.

"One of these days you _will_ let me take you on a date in the bug."

"I am _not_ going on a date in that metal coffin on wheels," Regina fired back as she rounded the car to her side, opening the door and sliding into her seat.

Emma followed suit, and when the door closed she replied, "You _will_ go on a date with me in the bug and you _will_ like it."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Emma whined as Regina backed the car out of the driveway. "You just have to give her a chance!"

Regina rolled her eyes again.

That's when Emma decided to break out the big guns. Slowly, her bottom lip began to protrude and her eyes widened slightly.

"No," Regina began, "Emma, no. Absolutely no pouting."

"But, Reginaaaaa," she whined, leaning over in her seat so her pout was un-ignorable.

Regina sighed and glanced at her girlfriend. "You're too cute for your own good." She glanced back at the road. "Fine. I will go on _one_ date with you in the death trap."

Emma fist pumped in triumph.

They spent the rest of the short drive discussing Henry and his upcoming schedule for the week. Now that he was becoming more regularly involved in extracurricular activities at school, they had to make sure that someone was available to pick him up and take him wherever he needed to go.

They pulled into the restaurant parking lot a few minutes later, happy to see that the place was fairly busy. It was a French restaurant, Lumiere's, and had always done well in Storybrooke since it was the town's only "fancy" restaurant.

Emma figured they spent enough time eating at Granny's—and as much as she loved Regina's cooking, she wanted her girlfriend to have a nice meal that she didn't have to prepare herself.

There was also no way Emma would be able to cook for Regina, considering that she was incapable of boiling spaghetti without setting it on fire.

They stepped out of the Benz and made their way to the entrance, their fingers lacing together out of habit.

"Madame Mayor, Sheriff," Cogsworth greeted at the door.

"Cogsworth," the two women replied as they stepped inside.

"Your table is ready whenever you are," Cogsworth said with a smile.

"Thanks, I think we are going to have a drink at the bar first though," Emma replied.

"Not a problem, ladies. Have a seat at the bar and whenever you're ready for your table just come and find me."

They thanked him again and made their way to the bar. The bar had a cozy atmosphere—tall mahogany chairs sat in front of a mahogany and granite bar while soft lighting filled the space.

Emma pulled out Regina's chair for her. "After you, m'lady."

"So chivalrous."

"Well, I _am_ the savior," Emma said seriously as she hopped up on her stool.

"And I _am_ still a Queen. So, it's only right you pull my chair out for me," Regina fired back, her eyebrow arching in challenge.

"Oh, is that so?" Emma grinned as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Mhmm."

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" the bartender asked, a smirk on his face as the women pulled back.

"I'll take a whiskey sour," Emma replied.

"I will have a glass of merlot."

The bartender nodded and went about fixing their drinks.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Emma said seriously as she gave Regina a once over. "Not that you don't always. But, you look really beautiful tonight."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Sheriff," Regina replied with a grin. "You clean up quite nicely yourself. Although, I did prefer the shirt unbuttoned." She winked.

The bartender sat their drinks in front of them and Emma reached for hers. "When we get home, you can do whatever you want to the buttons. Just make sure you magic it back together."

Regina rolled her eyes. "It was one time that I was unable to fix your shirt…yet you keep bringing it up."

"It was my favorite shirt!" Emma defended.

Regina groaned. "It was one time, last year. Let it go."

Emma sat back in her seat and pouted. "You don't even care."

Regina eyed her girlfriend. "I drove all over town _and_ looked everywhere online to find you a replacement. I really did try to find you another one."

Emma's eyes softened. "Just make sure this one doesn't end up transcending realms."

"Just be glad I didn't accidentally transcend you to another realm," Regina replied seriously.

"You would have found me."

"Don't say it."

"Because you will _always_ find me," Emma finished with a pleased grin. She leaned over and kissed Regina on the cheek. She could see the soft smile playing on Regina's lips. "You're a mushy softy at heart, don't deny it."

Regina merely rolled her eyes before she took a sip of her wine.

"Evening, ladies," a man greeted as he took a seat at the bar next to Regina.

"Good evening," the two women replied.

"This place is packed tonight," the man said before placing his order with the bartender. "Glad to see that Lumiere is having such a good turnout. This place is a gold mine."

"Well, when we only have Granny's, Lumiere's, and two takeout places, it is easy to make a killing," Regina replied with a light chuckle.

"That and the food is great. That's essential," Emma added before she stood up. "I'll be back, I'm going to run to the restroom."

Regina nodded and watched as Emma walked away. Her eyes remained trained on the Sheriff's ass until she disappeared from sight.

"So, what brings you out tonight? I'm John, by the way." John held out his hand.

"Regina." Regina shook his hand before replying, "It is date night tonight."

"Oh, Mayor Mills! I didn't recognize you without the power pantsuit," John said with a chuckle. "Date night, huh? That's nice. Do you usually get out for date nights? Or are they hard to come by with your busy schedule?"

"They are tricky to schedule sometimes. Between mine and Emma's schedules it can be a challenge. Not to mention there's our son."

"A son? Madame Mayor, I've lived in this town since you brought us all here and I was never aware that you had a son," John said surprised. "But if you don't mind my saying, you look fantastic."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Well, Emma is the one who birthed him."

John waved his hand. "Doesn't matter. The point is you made it through motherhood looking like a million dollars."

"Well, thank you, John."

"And, if you don't mind my saying, you are _definitely_ a MILF."

Regina's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "A MILF?"

John nodded.

"What is that?"

John let out a chuckle. "MILF? You really don't know?"

Regina shook her head.

"A mother I'd like to fuck," John said seriously, his eyebrows wiggling slightly.

Regina was about to say something when Emma appeared. She hadn't seen the blonde approaching, but judging from the look on her face she had heard John's comment…and she was _not_ pleased.

"I'm sorry, did you just call my girlfriend a MILF?" Emma asked as she widened her stance slightly and crossed her arms.

John chuckled. "Well she is. In fact, I would say you are as well." He ogled Emma a moment.

The Sheriff's eyes widened at the nerve.

"If you two were up for it…I would be more than happy to service you ladies. I mean, you must miss certain aspects of being with a man."

Emma looked like she was ready to break his nose, so Regina intervened. "First and foremost, John, Emma and I do not want nor require your 'services.' We are also offended that anything we did gave you the impression that we would want to sleep with you. We are also offended that we somehow gave you the impression that we would be comfortable with you saying something that vile to us. Now, we are going to go to our table and if I so much as even suspect you eyeing our backsides when you walk away, I will _incinerate_ you." Regina stood and began moving toward the foyer to find Cogsworth.

"What she said. And, I should punch you in the throat," Emma added before turning and following her girlfriend.

"Did he look?" Regina asked.

"Nope. Actually, I'm pretty sure all the color drained from his face after your eloquent threat."

"Good."

Cogsworth led them to their table.

"You know, you're really sexy when you get all scary like that. Like, mark me down as scared _and_ horny. I like when you defend me."

Regina took her seat and eyed Emma with a loving smile. "I love that you find me threatening people sexy." She chuckled.

"Everything you do is sexy."

Regina blushed a little.

"And also adorable."

"No," Regina stated, her blush intensifying.

"Mhmm, now stop disagreeing with me and look at your menu. I'm starving!"

Emma's back slammed into the bedroom door, shutting it in the process. Regina's lips were locked on her own, as the brunette's hands tangled themselves in Emma's hair. The blonde moaned as her hands trailed down Regina's back before coming to rest on her ass.

"Bed," Regina said after she broke away for some air.

"Question," Emma began as Regina pulled her to the bed.

"No talking," Regina commanded. She tugged on Emma's arm as her legs hit he bed, pulling the blonde down on top of her and becoming a mass of tangled limbs.

Emma nibbled on Regina's neck before lightly biting and sucking. She heard a hiss escape Regina's lips and she grinned against her soft skin. "Can I ask my question?"

Regina groaned as she gently pulled Emma's head back by her hair. "What?"

"Am I allowed to call you a MILF?" Emma asked with a grin before she lightly nipped Regina's jaw.

Regina sighed. "Why do you _want_ to call me a MILF?"

Emma shrugged. She leaned down and sucked Regina's bottom lip between her own, her teeth biting it before her tongue quickly soothed. "I don't know. I just think it's kind of sexy to call you a MILF. Because you are the mother of my son and I would like to fuck you."

Regina couldn't help but smirk. Her legs locked around Emma's waist and she quickly flipped their positions. She placed her hands on either side of Emma's head and eyed her, her smirk widening into a grin. "Well, I will allow it from you." She initiated a searing kiss that left Emma breathless. She stopped and pulled back slightly. "Because you are the mother of my son, and I would _very_ much like to fuck you now."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Pants off, Savior."


	3. The Newest Member

**Day Three: Grandmothers**

 **(Set in the Adventures with Cora Mills universe)**

 _ **As I am as awful with aging these characters as the creators are, this is set in the future. Henry is 24, Regina is 49, Emma is 42, and Cora is 71. I don't remember how old Henry was when Lily was born in AWCM, but for arguments sake let's say Henry was 15. So that puts Lily at 9yrs old now.**_

 **Rated M for language and sexual innuendos. As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

 **Why haven't you followed this story yet?**

* * *

"Is Henry here yet?" Cora yelled from her room.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. "Not yet, Cora!"

Silence.

Emma looked back at her reflection in the mirror. She still looked damn good for being forty-one. She had a few visible lines on her face, mainly laugh lines and a little crinkle in her eyes whenever she smiled, and her body was still in good shape—thanks to running every day still. She had aged well now that she was a grandmother.

"Henry?" Lily asked with a bright smile, her little brunette head poking out from around the corner.

"Not yet, Lil. He, Lucy, and Maria will be here soon though," Emma replied with a grin. She looked up as her wife exited the kitchen, her hands on her hips and looking at Lily expectantly.

"Lily, you need to finish eating your vegetables." Regina arched an eyebrow in challenge.

Lily turned to face her mother, her green eyes looking at her in defiance.

Emma chuckled to herself. Lily was a perfect combination of the two of them…which meant that her stubbornness was through the roof.

"Do what your mom says," Emma agreed as she approached her wife.

Emma had thought she aged well—Regina was in another league. If anything, she had gotten sexier with age. She was still in fantastic shape, slim but curvaceous, and the few lines that she had on her face only enhanced her beauty. Emma was still having a hard time keeping her hands off her.

Lily let out a loud sigh but did as she was told. Her little feet carried her over to the table and she hopped up on her chair and begrudgingly began nibbling on her food.

"Hey," Emma greeted as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"Hey, yourself," Regina replied with a smile, her arms wrapping around Emma's neck.

Emma leaned in and gave her a soft kiss before pulling back with a wide smile.

"Are you excited for the kids to stay with us for a few days?" Regina asked her wife, not noticing that they had begun to sway a little as they held each other.

"Absolutely. I miss the kid, and Maria. Plus, it'll be nice having a baby around again and spend some time with our granddaughter."

"I'm only nine!" Lily yelled with an eye roll.

Regina chuckled and looked at her daughter. "You are just as excited to see your niece and brother," she countered.

Lily rolled her eyes in a very Regina like fashion. "Nana is the one who is overly excited to see the baby."

Regina and Emma both nodded their agreement. Cora hadn't seen Lucy since her birth, which was almost ten months ago. Henry and his girlfriend were living in New York, and it was at least an eight and a half hour drive to visit them. They could always fly, after all it was only an hour flight, but Cora was terrified of airplanes and refused. So, when Regina and Emma went to visit Henry and Lucy a few months after the birth, Cora wasn't in attendance.

"DID SOMEONE SAY BABY?!" Cora yelled as she magically poofed in the center of the kitchen, startling Regina and Emma.

"Mother, we have _talked_ about this!" Regina hissed.

"No, _you_ talked. I listened. And then I ignored it," Cora replied matter-of-factly.

Emma snorted in amusement, earning a disapproving look from her wife. She coughed nervously and tightened her hold on Regina's waist.

"Mother, you must promise to be on your best behavior while Lucy is with us." The brunette arched an eyebrow in challenge, daring her mother to disagree. "Do not make me take away your laptop again."

"But Reginaaaaa," Cora whined. "Scandal is on Netflix! I'm right in the middle of season 5 and it's getting good."

"Not my problem."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll keep an eye on Nana," Lily said seriously, a piece of broccoli hovering on her fork near her mouth.

Regina's eyebrows rose. "Oh that's reassuring."

"I'm nine, mom," Liliy countered, her own little eyebrow rising in challenge.

"That was eerily close to Regina," Cora whispered to Emma as she eyed her granddaughter.

The doorbell rang and immediately Cora ran to answer it, ripping the door of the mansion open and squealing when she saw Henry holding his daughter.

"Henry! Lucy!" Cora said happily as she carefully pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, nana," Henry said with a smile before shifting Lucy in his arms.

Cora stepped back and let him into the house.

"Mom. Ma," Henry greeted as his two mothers came to hug him and fawn over the baby.

"Hey, bro," Lily greeted as she approached the group. She sighed as she looked at her niece. "I remember when I was loved so much."

"That she gets from you," Regina whispered to her wife disapprovingly. She turned to Lily. "Honey, you _are_ loved. You're our baby girl."

Regina pulled Lily to her and gave her a squeeze before looking back to Henry. "Where's Maria?"

"She is—"

"Right here," Maria interrupted as she entered the house. "Hello, Swan-Mills."

"Maria," Regina greeted happily before moving to hug the young woman. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. ¿Y tú?" Maria asked as she and Regina moved into another room to talk.

"Every single time," Emma muttered before looking at her son. "So, what are you guys planning on doing while you're here?"

"Maria is just looking forward to seeing everyone again and getting some of Granny's food," Henry replied with a laugh.

"Well at least it's simple."

"Is she here?" Hook appeared in the doorway, his head poking around the entrance.

"She's in here, Hook," Emma said with a laugh as the pirate entered and went straight to Henry.

"Ello lad. How goes fatherhood?" Hook asked as he took in the sight of little Lucy.

"It's very tiring," Henry replied honestly, but smiled nonetheless.

Hook looked to Cora. "So, does this mean–"

Cora smacked him. "Not in front of Emma."

"What now?" Emma asked, eyebrows rising in question.

"Nothing," Hook amended before looking to Cora. "You don't have to hit so hard you know."

Emma eyed them a moment. "You want to start training a baby."

Cora and Hook froze.

"How did she know?" Hook asked.

Cora smacked him on the head. "DO YOU HAVE NO FILTER?!"

Emma rolled her eyes and Henry suppressed a laugh. "The baby is TEN MONTHS OLD. There is no way in hell you're going to be 'recruiting' her for your Armada already. It isn't happening."

"You used to be so much fun," Cora said. "What happened to you, Emma? What happened to the Emma Swan-Mills I knew and loved?"

"Her back started to hurt from all the stunts," Emma deadpanned. She noticed Cora's shifting eyesight and silent conversation she was having with someone behind her back…and closer to the ground. Emma turned and caught her daughter examining her fingernails like nothing was out of the ordinary. She turned back to Cora. "I mean it, Cora. Do not make me take away your hoverboard."

"But, Emmmaaaaaaaaa," Cora whined before pouting and stomping her foot. "You suck."

"Isn't that anatomically impossible since mom is also female?" Lily asked in confusion.

Emma's eyes bugged out of her head. "Okay that is ENOUGH!" She rounded on Cora. "You need to stop teaching my daughter whatever you're teaching her."

"What happened now," Regina asked with a sigh as she and Maria entered the room.

"Babe, you really don't want to know," Emma replied before taking Lucy from Henry's arms. "You two go and have fun, don't worry about Lucy. I will keep her far from Cora."

"Emmaaaaaa," Cora whined again. "She's my great-granddaughter."

Emma eyed her dangerously before turning and walking out of the room with Lucy.

Lily looked to Cora and gave her a thumbs up before following her mother out of the room.

"Helps to have someone on the inside. Aye, Captain?" Hook whispered.

Cora gave a curt nod before looking to her daughter. "You need to fuck Emma more, Regina. She's all pissy."

Regina's face reddened. "Mother!"

"Well it's true!"

"Yep, good to be home," Henry said with a chuckle as he looked to his girlfriend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, upstairs…_

"Ma?" Lily called as she knocked on her parents' bedroom door.

"Go away, Lily," Emma called back. "I know you're spying for Cora."

Liliy sighed before trying the doorknob.

Locked.

She sighed again and waved her hand, magically unlocking it, and entering the room.

"Damnit!" Emma cursed from behind her fort.

"You made a fort?" Lily asked as she examined the cardboard and blanket fort.

"Yes."

"With magic?"

"Also yes."

"But you couldn't take the time to magically lock the door and keep me out?"

Emma hesitated. "Also…yes."

"What are you ten?" Lily asked.

"Don't act like you aren't jealous of this awesome fort," Emma shot back, her head peeking up over the top. "And you're nine! No judging." She glanced down at little Lucy, comfortably sleeping in her arms.

"Look, ma, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Lily began.

Emma poked her head through once more to interrupt. "REGINAAAAAAA!"

In a second Regina magicked herself into the room, eyes widening when she saw the blanket and cardboard fort Emma had constructed. She then noticed Emma holding a sleeping Lucy in her arms.

"What is going on?" Regina asked, turning to look at her daughter.

Lily looked to her brunette mother before looking back at her other mother, who was smirking in triumph. "This isn't over. She _will_ be a part of the armada." With that, she disappeared in a puff of lavender smoke.

"That is your child," Emma said to her wife. "Remember how she was like me when she was a baby? Sweet, cute, always laughing."

"You mean like you in terms of eating, sleeping, and having gas?" Regina countered with a smirk.

Emma bristled. "That was ONE night and it wasn't my fault it was those damn nachos!"

Regina chuckled before making her way around the fort and coming to sit down next to Emma and Lucy. "So is this our plan for the evening?"

"Yes. We can keep her safe here. We can watch her and make sure that Cora and Lily don't try to steal her."

Regina sighed before she magicked a powerful barrier around the room. "There, now neither of them can get in."

"Pretty sure Cora's magic can break that."

"If she tries she will have to answer a riddle to get it to open, and only she can solve and answer it."

"Smart thinking. Cora gets irrationally pissy with riddles, and she can't have Lily do it for her." Emma looked down at Lucy.

"It's hard to believe that our son has a baby now," Regina said softly, her own eyes trained on the sleeping baby.

"Yeah it is. I remember when he was just a kid like it was yesterday. He grew up too fast."

Regina nodded and scooted closer to Emma, cuddling into her side. "But now we have a beautiful granddaughter. Just look at her."

Emma sighed happily and looked at her wife before looking down at Lucy. "Yeah she's pretty amazing."

"Regina, I know you're in there with Lucy!" Cora yelled from the other side of the door.

Regina rolled her eyes. "And just like that, the moment was short lived."

"I can't answer the fucking riddle! 'I'm tall when I'm young and short when I'm old, what am I?' I don't know, FUCKING CURSED?!" Cora yelled.

Emma chuckled.

"I command you to open this door!" Cora demanded. "Reginaaaa, she has to be a member of the armada! It is family tradition."

"Go away, mother! Can you just let Emma and I spend some time with our granddaughter in peace?"

Silence from the other side.

"If I agree to those terms will you allow me to initiate her?"

"Nana!"

"Shh, Lily. Sometimes you must concede a battle to win the war," Cora replied seriously.

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma giggled at her wife. She glanced down at Lucy who had woken up and was staring at them with wide brown eyes. "Hey there sleepy one."

Lucy gurgled in response.

"Your grandmas will put on a Disney movie to watch with you as soon as we strike this deal with your crazy great-grandmother," Regina said as she tickled Lucy's tummy.

"I heard that!" Cora yelled. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine, we have a deal. Emma and I have Lucy the rest of this evening, _uninterrupted_ , and then tomorrow you can initiate her…" Regina trailed off. "But no hat!"

"Aww but the hat is the best part," Emma whined.

Regina glared at her disapprovingly.

"Fine," Cora agreed. She looked down at Lily and nodded for her to follow, leaving the two grandmothers in peace.

"So, what should we do now that we are free?" Emma asked seriously as she stood with Lucy.

Regina followed suit. "I was thinking that we put a Disney movie on for her so she can enjoy the pictures and colors and then we can play some peek-a-boo and head to bed."

Emma smiled warmly. "That sounds perfect."

The rest of their evening was spent exactly that way. Cora held to the terms of their agreement and Regina and Emma spent the evening watching The Lion King and playing peek-a-boo with Lucy until the three of them were exhausted.

"Alright, champ, time for bed," Emma said as she and Regina took Lucy to Henry and Maria's room. They would be back soon from their night out, but Regina turned the baby monitor on just in case.

Emma placed her in her crib and leaned down to give her a kiss goodnight, before turning on her mobile that hung above the crib. Lucy yawned as her little hands reached for the slowly spinning animals.

"Goodnight, princess," Regina whispered as she leaned over the rail and kissed her granddaughter on her head. "Sweet dreams."

Emma laced her fingers with Regina and led her down the hallway to their bedroom for some much needed rest. As soon as the door clicked behind them, Lily and Cora snuck out from Lily's room and crept into Lucy's.

They approached the crib quietly and Cora carefully avoided the mobile as she peered into the crib. She had made the mistake of getting too close to Lily's one night, and when it touched her head it scared her so badly she blew it up…Regina and Emma were NOT happy about that one.

"Do you have it?" Cora whispered to her granddaughter.

Lily nodded seriously as she pulled it from behind her back and handed it to her grandmother.

Cora took the item from her and carefully placed it in Lucy's crib, taking care to keep it away from her face.

It was a little captain's hat, embroidered with 'honorary first mate' on the brim.

"Welcome to the armada, Lucy," Cora whispered.

She and Lily looked to each other and then at Lucy and whispered, "Viva la Swan Queen."


	4. Six Flags

**Day 4: Family vacation**

 **This chapter is also set in the AWCM universe, as it just wouldn't be right to have them have a family vacation without Cora and her crazy shenanigans.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content**

 **As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged! If you aren't following, follow! If you haven't reviewed, review!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Cora asked from the backseat of the car.

Henry was passed out, his head resting comfortably in her lap, as her head rested against the window. Snow and Charming were cuddling in the very backseat, Emma was driving, and Regina was fiddling with the radio station from the passenger seat.

"Not yet, mother," Regina replied as she tried to find a station that wasn't pure static.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Silence.

"How about now?"

"Mother!"

"What?" Cora whined. "We've been in this car for hours! My vagina is asleep."

Emma snorted and Regina whipped her head around to glare at her mother. "We will be there shortly, so stop whining."

Cora grumbled. "You're no fun."

Regina let out an exasperated sigh and Emma reached over to gently take her wife's hand. "Just relax and try not to get so stressed, babe."

Regina tiredly looked to her wife. "You know how she is."

"Yes, I do. As do you. So just relax and try to ignore her," Emma said as she squeezed Regina's hand.

"EMMA, SQUIRREL!" Snow shrieked suddenly from the back of the car, forcing Emma to swerve suddenly.

"SON OF A BITCH, MOM!" Emma yelled angrily as the vehicle straightened out.

Cora slowly turned in her seat to look at Snow. "The second we get back home, your ass is going back to therapy."

"The hell I am!" Snow shot spat, causing everyone's eyes to widen. "You think you can hold me down? You think you can keep me away from my other family? That I will ever stop protecting them and fighting for their little voices? Fine. Think what you want. But know this, I will _never_ stop fighting for them and if that means I have to take you out to keep them safe, then…I. Will."

Silence encased the car and Cora's eyes shifted back and forth nervously.

"Okay, Snow. Whatever you want," Cora said as she slowly turned back around in her seat. She caught Regina and Emma's eyes in the rearview mirrored and mouthed 'batshit,' causing Emma to snort.

"How about everyone remains quiet and we finish this drive in peace," Regina suggested.

Cora actually nodded in agreement and patiently waited for them to arrive.

They arrived 30 mins later at their destination and everyone hopped out of the car in excitement. Charming and Snow clasped hands while Emma, Regina, Henry, and Cora huddled together.

Cora and Henry's eyes widened in amazement at the sight in front of them.

"So…" Cora began.

"It's…" Henry said.

"Beautiful," they said in tandem.

They had arrived at Six Flags, and both were amazed at the roller coasters running all over the park.

"Henry," Cora began.

"Yes, nana?"

"We must ride all of these," Cora said seriously.

"We will, Cora, don't worry," Emma chimed in as they all began heading to the park.

Regina had actually suggested the park, wanting to do something special for the family. She even managed to get them VIP bracelets so they wouldn't have to wait in any of the lines.

They made their way into the park and stopped, unsure of where they should go first.

"So…" Emma began as she looked at her family and squeezed her wife's hand. "Where should we start?"

"Why don't we start smaller and work our way up to the larger ones?" Henry suggested as he bounced on his feet.

"Good idea, kid. You have one in mind?" asked Emma.

"That one," Henry said pointing to a coaster called 'Roar.'

It was a standard wooden coaster, and he figured it was a safe bet for his nana to start on.

"Sounds good, Henry," Regina replied with a smile as she began leading her family toward the ride.

The line was relatively short to begin with, and with the VIP bracelets they were able to hop right in.

Henry insisted that he and Cora get the very first cart. Regina and Emma sat behind them, with Snow and Charming behind them.

"Henry, this seems rather large," Cora said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry, Nana, you'll be fine. It's slower than the others and not as high, but it's still a lot of fun."

"You have your cuffs on, mother?" Regina asked seriously. She had slapped the magic cuffs on Cora before they entered the park, making sure that her mother would be unable to access her magic if she was scared. She just wanted to check that Henry hadn't removed them for her.

"Yes, Regina," Cora replied with a roll of her eyes.

The ride started to chug along Henry's excitement grew. He turned around to glance at his Ma, smiling happily when she gave him a thumbs up.

The coaster steadily began to climb and Cora looked to Henry and then back to the ride, and then back to Henry.

"Henry…"

"Yeah, nana?"

"Where is this going?"

"Up there."

"And then it will drop?"

"Yes…"

"Just checking," Cora said as she white knuckled the handlebar in front of her.

When the ride reached the top her eyes bugged out of her head. She could see far below and quickly realized that there was only a flimsy belt across her lap, keeping her from falling out of the contraption she was in.

They plummeted towards the ground and Henry screamed happily while she screamed in utter terror.

"MOTHER FUCK!" Cora yelled as they flew down toward the ground. "THIS IS WITCHCRAFT!"

"Mother, you have magic!" Regina yelled in defense of the ride as she squeezed Emma's hand.

They rounded a curve and then went over another hill, sending them in the air some and making Cora's stomach fly up into her throat before returning to its original position.

"Squirrel!" Snow yelled happily as they flew by a tree full of the furry critters.

Cora was too busy screaming to care.

The ride continued for another min before they came to an abrupt halt. As soon as the ride stopped, Cora's screams did as well.

"You okay, Nana?" Henry asked as he undid their buckle.

Her hair was completely windblown and scattered all over. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"Um…mom, I think nana is in shock," Henry said worriedly to his brunette mother.

Regina looked to her wife, who's eyes were also wide. "I believe you other mother is as well, dear."

"That…" Cora began, "was AWESOME! WE MUST RIDE ANOTHER!" Cora yelled as she hopped out of the cart. "Henry, come, we must find another thrilling ride!"

"LET'S ROCK THIS SHIT!" Emma yelled, suddenly coming to life and hopping out of her cart.

Regina looked at her wife in surprise. They all left the ride and began walking to another, with Cora and Henry leading the way.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked seriously.

Her wife's eyes were still wide and she looked…wired.

"I feel alive, Regina," Emma said seriously as she looked to the brunette. She grabbed her face and kissed her.

Regina was surprised for a second but gave into the kiss a moment later, sighing happily as her wife deepened the kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Cora yelled, drawing their attention. "Stop smooching and lets go!"

"Where's my mom and dad?" Emma asked seriously as they continued to walk, she couldn't see Snow or Charming anywhere.

Cora merely pointed off to the side.

"COME BACK I JUST WANT TO CUDDLE YOU!" Snow screamed as she dove at a squirrel.

Charming just stood back and munched on a turkey leg he acquired.

"Alrighty then," Emma mumbled as they headed to their next ride.

"File in people!" Cora yelled as she and Henry hopped up in their seats. They were going to ride the Batwing next.

"Mother, I think you may have a new addiction," Regina said seriously as she sat next to Emma who had taken the seat next to Cora.

"Let's rock this bitch," Cora said seriously before magicking a pair of goggles on her head.

"You got the cuffs off!" Regina scolded. She eyed her son. "Henry…"

"She promised she would be good."

"I _pinky_ promised, Regina. I take my pinky promises very seriously."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I have a need for speed!" Emma yelled randomly, startling her wife.

"Oh god," Regina began, realization in her voice. "You're just as bad as my mother. You're adrenaline junkies."

"Floor it!" Henry yelled out in anticipation.

"I'm surrounded by addicts," Regina mumbled to herself as the seats clicked in place and they began to move toward the first hill.

They had secured the very front row once again and were approaching the top.

Cora secured the goggles over her eyes and looked to Henry. They gave each other a thumbs up just as they reached the apex.

"TO GLORY!" Cora yelled as the ride plummeted downward.

Emma and Henry screamed with glee as they shot down, the ride twisting and beginning to spiral in a vortex before evening out and shooting upward.

Regina only felt nauseous.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Cora screamed as they flew through the ride.

They took the turns and twisted around them, dipping and weaving through the course before coming to a stop as the ride ended.

"I NEED MORE!" Cora yelled, her breathing erratic and hair frazzled. Her eyes were wide behind her goggles.

"Let's get a different ride, nana!" Henry said excitedly.

They all exited the ride and made their way through the park.

"There! How about that one, Cora? It's a little different." Emma pointed to the Voodoo Drop.

Cora's eyes were wide with awe. "What does it do to me?"

"You sit in it and it takes you all the way to the top and then it drops you straight down in a free fall…fast," Emma explained.

Cora eyed the ride for a moment and then rushed ahead to claim her spot. Regina, Emma, and Henry diligently followed behind and took their seats.

"You okay, babe?" Emma asked as she eyed her wife.

"Not really, Emma…I don't believe I'm cut out for these rides. They seem to make me—"

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" Cora yelled happily as the ride started to move skyward.

"Make you what?" Emma asked as they continued to creep toward the top.

"It's fine," Regina replied, white knuckling the handles.

Emma was about to ask her another question when they suddenly dropped. Her mouth opened to scream but no sound came out.

Just as they neared the bottom they shot back up. She glanced over at Cora. Her goggles were down over her eyes, mouth wide open in a scream that had no sound, and feet wobbling with excitement.

Henry was in a similar state with a shit eating grin on his face.

They plummeted toward the ground again and again before finally slowing.

"Fuck yeah," Cora whispered as the seats raised.

"Babe, did you—" Emma went to ask before her eyes followed Regina's retreating form.

The brunette had taken off in a flash toward the nearest garbage can.

"Is she going to…" Cora trailed off as she watched her daughter shove her face in the can. "Oh, yep. Yeah, she's puking."

"Ohhhhh. She was going to say she was feeling nauseous," Emma said in realization. She nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Damn. Well I better go check on her. You and Henry can catch another roller coaster ride if you want."

Cora and Henry looked to each other before running off to the nearest one.

Emma walked over to her wife, who was still puking, and began to rub her back soothingly. "You okay, baby?"

Regina finally picked herself away from the can and looked to Emma. "I'm hungry."

A laugh escaped Emma's lips and she smiled endearingly at her wife. "Come on, let's get you some food."

"Where are Henry and my mother?"

"They went to catch another ride. Let's get some food and then we can watch them on the coaster."

They made their way to the concession stand and waited in line for some chicken tenders and fries, which didn't take too long to acquire. They caught a glimpse of Snow in the background carefully crawling across a tree limb toward a squirrel. They lost sight of her when the squirrel threw an acorn and Snow lost her balance and tumbled into the brush below.

Once they had their food they headed back toward the coaster and waited for Cora and Henry to board the carts.

"They always get the front," Regina commented before biting into a tender.

"Henry loves the front, and I think your mom is enjoying herself as well."

"Our family vacations are always interesting."

"Not as interesting as Disney was though," Emma replied with a grin.

Regina waved her hand. "Disney was in a league of its own." She watched as the ride took off. "They'll be at the top soon."

They patiently waited, their eyes following the carts as they descended.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Cora screamed as the carts flew by Regina and Emma.

"We may have a problem with her and her newfound need for speed," Emma said pointedly.

Regina nodded.

"So…" Emma trailed off until her wife looked at her. She wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina sighed. "What is it?"

"Remember how we had some fun on the 'It's a Small World' ride?"

Regina blushed.

"Why don't we go find a secluded place." Emma grinned.

Regina looked around them before grabbing her wife's hand and pulling her in another direction.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Cora and Henry stumbled off of the ride.

"I..am…ALIIIVVEEEE!" Henry yelled as he ripped his shirt open and panted.

Cora removed her goggles from her eyes and looked to her grandson. "I have never been more proud of you than I am in this moment right now."

"Where did my moms go?"

Cora looked around and saw a flash of blonde disappear into some walkthrough attraction.

"Probably off banging, Henry."

"Ew," Henry said, scrunching his nose.

"We should probably go find your grandparents first and then try and locate your mothers," Cora suggested as she led Henry through the park.

"Look, Nana, there's grandma!" Henry pointed to the one tree.

"Fucking White Chocolate," Cora muttered under her breath.

"Why won't you love me?" Snow asked pleadingly. She eyed the squirrel that sat a few feet from her position on the tree branch. She had twigs sticking out of her hair from her earlier fall, and a few scratches from where a few squirrels bitch slapped her.

The squirrel squeaked a few times.

"I didn't kill him! That was Cora! She's always hurting my woodland friends."

It squeaked again.

"Beats me. She has a stick up her butt about animals for some reason."

Another few squeaks.

"You know, I really don't know why people voted third-party."

Cora looked to her grandson. "This could take a while, Henry. They're talking politics."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Regina and Emma…**_

"Emma," Regina moaned against her wife's mouth as her fingers steadily pumped inside her.

They had managed to find a secluded spot in a walkthrough attraction. It was dark enough that no one would be able to see them unless they physically walked back into their corner, and was out of the way from the general crowd. They also couldn't see any security cameras or security entrances.

"There," Regina gasped out as Emma's thumb brushed her clit.

Emma continued her steady pace and kissed a trail down the side of Regina's neck, pausing at her pulse point to attach her lips and suck on it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Regina panted as she increased the pace of her thrusting. Her hands tightened their hold in Emma's hair as her orgasm racked her body. A guttural moan ripped through her throat as Emma tore her lips away from her neck and kissed her to silence her cry.

Her hips slowed their rocking and they kissed leisurely until Regina regained her composure and breath.

She rested her forehead against her wife's. "Mmm we finally were able to do that uninterrupted."

"Mhmm," Emma agreed with a smile before she placed a kiss on Regina's nose. "I was happy to be of service, Your Majesty."

Regina's eyes darkened, but she refrained from jumping Emma's bones again.

"We should probably go and find Cora and Henry," Emma said as she carefully removed her fingers from her wife's center.

Regina shivered at the loss, but adjusted her skirt and fixed her hair. "Agreed."

They checked to make sure the coast was clear, and then proceeded to head toward the exit. Once they were outside they looked around, spotting their family in the distance.

"What's going on?" Emma asked Cora as she and Regina arrived at the scene.

Cora and Henry were kicking back in some lawn chairs that Cora had conjured up and sipping on some lemonade.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD ANYONE VOTE FOR TRUMP?!" Snow shrieked.

"White Chocolate is having a debate with the squirrel," Cora supplied before taking a loud slurp of her lemonade.

"I was unaware that squirrels followed politics," Regina replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU SUPPORT HIM. HE ISN'T GOING TO GIVE YOU ACORNS YOU FURRY BASTARD!" Snow yelled angrily as she dove at the squirrel, sending them both into the brush below.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Henry cheered before taking a gulp of his lemonade.

Regina looked to Emma and let out a laugh. "Happy family vacation."

"Happy family vacation."


	5. You Broke Me, Now Heal Me

**Day 5: Divorced Mommies**

 **Here is Day 5's installment for Swan Queen week.**

 **There are two days left! So if you haven't followed this story, follow it to make sure you get the last two updates!**

 **This one is an AU. Henry is in elementary school, and Regina and Emma are married but are going through a divorce.**

 **As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Happy reading!**

* * *

Regina escorted Henry into his elementary school, weaving between the throngs of small children as they headed in different directions. She had been called by Ms. Blanchard to discuss some of Henry's assignments.

They arrived at the room and Regina knelt down in front of her son, "Sweetie, why don't you go play with your friends while I go and speak to Ms. Blanchard."

Henry offered her a small smile before giving her a hug and running off. She took a deep breath to steady herself and stood.

Looking at Henry always brought a pang of anguish to her heart. His eyes were the same as hers…

She straightened her shoulders and entered the classroom, rounding the corner and stopping dead in her tracks when red leather caught her eye.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills," Ms. Blanchard greeted. "Please have a seat." She gestured to a chair in front of her, right next to the one that was occupied by a certain blonde.

"It's Ms. Mills," Regina corrected softly before moving toward her seat.

"Hi," Emma said in greeting, her eyes looking to the brunette.

Regina refused to look at her though. She simply stared at Ms. Blanchard. "You wanted to discuss some of Henry's assignments."

"Yes," she began, ignoring the tension in the room. "I am concerned about Henry."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, sitting straighter in her chair.

"He's been having a hard time lately and…as you both know, he is a very special boy." Ms. Blanchard pulled some papers from her desk drawer. "He's been drawing these during art class."

Regina took the drawings and began looking through them as Emma leaned closer to get a good look. She tried to ignore the familiar smell of the blonde…the smell that reminded her of feeling safe and happy. She shook off the feeling and continued to look at her son's work.

They were drawings of their house, the three of them together and holding hands and being a family. Another was of Regina and Henry looking sad outside of the house as Emma sat in her bug and drove away. One was of Henry sitting alone in his room, a frown on his face as he held a small drawing of them as a happy family.

"He is taking the divorce hard," Ms. Blanchard said honestly.

Regina felt tears well-up in her eyes as she looked from the drawings to Ms. Blanchard. "Has he said anything to you?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

She was in enough pain of her own with Emma's leaving…so the thought of Henry equally being in pain brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"He hasn't had to," Mary Margaret replied. "I can tell from his drawings that he is in pain, and is very sad." She looked to Emma, her current roommate. "He is feeling empty without you being an equal presence in his life."

Emma swallowed thickly and looked to Mary Margaret sadly.

"I'll speak with him," Regina said suddenly. She abruptly stood from her seat and handed back the drawings.

"Regina—" Emma began, wincing at the flash of pain that crossed Regina's face.

"This was a mistake coming here," Regina breathed out. "Ms. Blanchard, next time you need to speak to me about our son, please do so separately." She turned and headed out of the room, rushing to get away as fast as possible.

"Emma," Mary Margaret began, forcing the blonde to look at her. "You need to make up with Regina."

"I filed divorce papers…" Emma trailed off, her hands running through her hair. "I ran."

Mary Margaret offered her friend a soft smile. "They haven't been finalized yet, Emma."

"What am I supposed to do? She won't take me back."

"How do you know unless you try?"

Emma nodded and bit her lip. The bell rang, signaling for the children to all head to class.

"You should go after her now. It's a Friday and she's been working from home in the afternoons, she'll be at the house."

Emma nodded once more and stood from her seat. She exited the room and headed down the hallway, pausing when she heard a small voice yell 'ma.'

She turned and caught her son as he ran at her. She engulfed him in a tight hug. "Hey, kid."

"What're you doing here?" Henry asked, looking up at his mother.

"Your mom and I had to have a talk with your teacher. Henry," Emma began. "I know you've been having a tough time with everything that has happened…I just want you to know that you can talk to me."

"I want you to come home," Henry said in a small voice that broke Emma's heart. "Mom cries a lot and I know she thinks I don't hear her…but she's so sad. She acts like she's okay but I know she isn't."

Emma's heart broke again. "I know, kid, and I'm so sorry. I'm going to talk to your mom and hopefully she won't be hurting as much, okay?"

Henry gave a small nod and hugged his mom again.

"Get to class, I'll see you later," Emma said before she turned and headed out of the school.

* * *

She walked up the sidewalk to the front door and shifted nervously on her feet. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to the door, giving it a few swift knocks. She didn't have to wait long for Regina to answer.

The door opened and Emma noticed immediately that her eyes were slightly puffy. She had been crying before she answered, and knowing she was the source of her pain made her heart twist.

Regina's eyes hardened. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk, can I come in?"

Regina eyed her another moment before reluctantly turning around and heading inside. She moved straight to her office where she had been trying to get some work done, but had ended up a sobbing mess.

"You could have just called to discuss Henry," Regina said without turning to look at the blonde.

Emma moved to the couch and took a seat. "I'm not here to talk about Henry, Regina."

The brunette turned to look at her curiously. "What is it you want to discuss then?"

"Us."

Regina let out a cold laugh. "You've done enough damage, Miss Swan."

"Don't Miss Swan me, Regina. We've been through too much," Emma said as she stood and moved to her ex-wife.

Regina took a step back, not wanting to have the blonde so close in proximity.

"Just hear me out," Emma began. "Regina, I know that I hurt you. I hurt you so much because I ran away. I did what I always do when something permanent and good happens to me. I am…a coward. I never should have pushed you away. I never should have abandoned you. I never should have broken your heart. And I don't know if anything I do will be able to repair the damage I did. But I want to try. The divorce isn't final. I don't want to throw this away again. I…god, Regina. I've missed you so much." Emma's voice cracked and tears threatened to spill over. "I am so sorry. I've missed holding you at night. I've missed telling you about my day. I've missed complaining to you about stupid things that irritate me and having deep conversations with you. I miss it all."

"I loved you," Regina said brokenly.

"I know."

"No, Emma…you don't know. I would have done anything for you. You didn't even give me a chance. You pushed me away. You pulled away. You _left_ me and I _loved_ you." Regina's eyes were filled with pain as she looked at the blonde.

"I know," Emma replied, her voice cracking.

"I want to know why. Why did you push me away? Why did you run? Why did you file _divorce papers,_ just to come back here and want me back?"

"I was so stressed with work and Henry's schedule and making time for you and I that I didn't have time for myself, and I woke up one morning and I just felt trapped. I had never had a family before and now that I had one I suddenly didn't know what to do. I felt...I felt insane. I couldn't process or think clearly and I just panicked and I ran," Emma explained honestly. "I shouldn't have. I should have stayed and talked to you about how I was feeling. _Really talked_ to you so you could have understood. Maybe we could've worked something out that wouldn't have led to this. I'm so sorry, Regina. I got my head on straight but I didn't mean for it to happen like this, never like this."

Tears had begun to fall from Regina's eyes. Emma had said everything that she wanted to hear for so long, but she still hurt. "Emma—" her voice cracked.

Emma stepped closer and pulled Regina against her, holding her tight and gently brushing the hair away from her face. "I still love you. I never stopped. I'm sorry for being such an ass and a coward. I'm sorry for pushing you away and making you feel like something was wrong with you. It was my fault. I should have womaned up and just talked to you like an adult instead of running with my tail between my legs." Emma gently cupped Regina's cheek. "Please give me another chance."

"You broke something in me, Emma," Regina whispered. "You broke something that I trusted you with. I trusted you to never do that to me."

"I know," Emma whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I don't know if you can fix it. I don't think there is anything left."

Emma's heart ached. "Please let me try."

Regina swallowed thickly. Her heart felt uncomfortably heavy in her chest. She eyed Emma, wanting to believe the sincerity in her eyes. "Emma—" she wanted to say no. She had meant to say no. But instead, all that came out was her name…a desperate plea for her to heal her.

Emma pulled her close and gently kissed her, her hand lovingly stroking the side of Regina's face and brushing the hair from it.

Something in Regina broke then. The pain that she had been carrying around in her body exploded, filled with light and love. The pain was still there, and she knew that she and Emma would have to have a serious conversation about their relationship and how they would begin to mend things. But right now—right now she just wanted to feel her and love her, just in case this was all a dream.

Regina deepened the kiss, pulling Emma closer to her and holding onto her like she was her lifeline. They continued to kiss passionately as Emma's hands tangled in Regina's short locks, while Regina's hands slid around her slim waist and down to her ass.

Things became heated. They were both panting as they continued to kiss, nip, and feel each other. Regina's hand snaked underneath Emma's shirt, lightly scratching her toned stomach, while Emma's hands slid underneath the waistband of Regina's skirt to grab plump flesh.

Emma pulled back to catch her breath, her forehead resting against Regina's. "Maybe we should talk first."

"About our relationship?" Regina asked, slightly out of breath.

Emma simply nodded, but then placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

Regina closed her eyes, hoping and praying that this all wasn't a dream and that she finally had her Emma back in her arms.

"I'm still angry with you," Regina muttered.

"You should be."

"I'm still in pain."

"I know and I want to change that."

"I don't know if I can forgive you just yet."

"I know and that's okay. I have to earn your forgiveness." Emma looked at her lovingly. "I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Regina nodded and let out a shaky breath. "What do we do about, Henry?"

"That is up to you."

"Perhaps it would be best if you moved back in," Regina began. "That way Henry will have you here again and won't be so sad. You'll be staying in the guest room of course."

Emma smirked. "How long will that last?"

"As long as I like," Regina replied easily but offered a small smile.

"That's fine. I just…I want to come home," Emma said honestly. She held Regina's face in both of her hands and looked her in the eye, conveying as much of her feelings as she could. "I love you."

"I love you too…idiot."

Emma laughed and leaned in to kiss Regina sweetly. "Yes, but I'm your idiot."

"I think Henry will be very happy to have you back here," Regina said seriously.

"I'm sure he will…will you though?" Emma asked.

Regina gave a curt nod. "I will…it is going to take time though Emma. I want to be 100% okay with you now but…"

"You just can't. I know that and I'm telling you it's okay. I don't want you to forgive me right away because I don't deserve it. I just…are we back together though? I know we need to talk and work out our issues but I want us to be together and do this right this time. _I_ want to do this right."

"If you are sure you want this, we are," Regina replied.

"I do."

"Then we are."

"Good." Emma gave Regina another soft kiss. "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that."

"I won't stop until you believe it," Emma replied seriously.

"When will you be moving back in?" Regina asked, stilling holding on to Emma's hips. She didn't want to let go. She was afraid that if she did the blonde would run away again.

Emma sensed this and she cupped Regina's face one more. "I'm not running this time. Never again, okay?" Regina nodded. "I would like to be back as soon as possible…would today be too soon?"

"Never," Regina whispered.

Emma pulled Regina to her, holding her as she began to feel Regina cry in her arms, letting out all of the pain she had been holding in for months. Finally, Regina was able to have her pain soothed and be cared for.

"I'm not leaving you and Henry ever again."


End file.
